1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hand tools and more particularly to a novel driving tool for screws, nuts, bolts or other fasteners and which incorporates fold-out torque lever arms, a swivel bearing at the top for increasing speed rotation and further including an insulation barrier between the driver shaft and a metal handle to avoid electrical shock.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ a driver for installing or removing fasteners involving a twisting or rotational movement and such driving tools include a handle with a fixed driver shaft outwardly projecting from the end of the handle. In most instances, the user must grasp the handle and perform a twisting movement, followed by releasing the handle and gripping a second time to again twist the handle so that sequential or repeated gripping and twisting will cause the drive shaft to eventually install or remove a fastener. Also, conventional drivers subject the user to hand abrasion and to electrical shock should the driving shaft engage an electrical wire or circuit during use. This is a particular problem when metallic handles are employed. Additionally, fasteners which are intended to be removed are sometimes difficult to remove since corrosion or the like may somewhat freeze the fastener in its location. Under such circumstances a considerable amount of twisting is required and it would be helpful if the user had some means for providing increased torque for the twisting movement.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel driving tool which has the capability of providing extra torque during the twisting procedure and which further includes a swiveling feature to permit speed rotation of the driving tool without abrasion to the operator and which allows for ease of consistent alignment with respect to the end of the driving tool with the fastener intended to be driven. An electrical non-conductive insulator is desirable between the driver shaft and the metallic handle held by the user which will avoid or prevent electrical shock to the user.